fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bowser: Castle Defense
'''Bowser: Castle Defense '''is a 3D tower defense made by Nintendo with the assistance of Tundra Games for the Nintendo Switch and Nintendo Fusion (chillbrah), the game is loosely inspired by Bowser: Minion Battle Royale by Nightcap Games Story It is another day in the Mushroom Kingdom, as the camera pans over to Bowser's Castle, inside of the castle, Bowser is waking up from his daily nap and looks at his scedule for the week, all saying Kidnap the Princess. Suddenly, Parakarry comes out of the door and alerts Bowser, giving him a letter, Bowser carefully opens it using his claws and reads it. "Dear Bowser, We regret to inform you that we are tired of you constantly trying to capture the princess, and this is the last straw, either give up and go home, or we'll be forced to use our newly-formed army to attack you, your choice. Sincerely, A.T." Bowser throws the letter out of the window and breathes fire in fury, Bowser then calls in his army and forces them to attack the Princess' army. Gameplay The gameplay is fairly similar to other Tower Defense games, the goal is to either survive or defeat the attacking army before the thing you are protecting (the castle, in this case) is destroyed by the enemies. There are 2 types of armymen, soidiers, which go out of they're way and walk in the path to attack other enemies, or towers, placable objects off-path that stay in one place and attack others. Each armyman costs Shellcoins, shellcoins can be collected on the path or while attacking enemies, use these coins to buy more armymen. Armymen Soldiers |- | | Koopa: Another backbone of Bowser's army, however, they have a slightly higher advantage over the Goombas, as they can hide in their shells to avoid getting hurt. They cost 7 coins to deploy, they have about as mmuch attack, speed, and health as a Goomba, however, they have higher defense, and when they are at 1 HP, they will hide in their shells to avoid any more attacks, however, if given enough hits, they'l break, armymen can also kick these shells across the path and attack all enemies in it's way. |- | | Hammer Bro: One of Bowser's more difficult to deal with henchmen, they cost 9 coins, they have moderate health and defense, although they're speed is lacking. They will throw hammers in an arch at opponents, and if one comes near, they'll swing they're hammers at them. If they are placed on a tower, they'll jump from tower to tower while throwing hamemrs at enemies |- | | Para-Goomba: A winged version of the Goomba, they share most of the same stats as them and cost 7 coins to deploy. They can fly over traps and enemies, they are also pretty weak to projectiles, they throw a feather projectile at enemies from afar |- | | Para-Koopa: These lucky Koopas were able to grow wings on their shells, they cost 10 coins to deploy, they have average health and attack power and low speed, but they have decent defense, and they constantly jump, making them be able to dodge traps and enemies, when they reach 50 HP, they turn into regular Koopas |- | |Fire Bro: A flaming version of the Hammer Bro, they share most of the same stats as them, hoever, they are faster and throw fireballs instead of hammers, having a chance to cause the burn status effect, speaking of which, fire Bros are also immune to burn status effects |- | | Cheep-Cheep: A bunch of cute fish, they cost 5 coins to deploy, although they are weak on land, in water is where they really shine |- | | Spiny: A small thorny turtle commonly dropped by Lakitus, they cost 6 coins to deploy, they have low health and ATK power, but they have average defense, they can also avoid aerial attacks thanks to their shells |- | |Shy Guy: One of Bowser's most common minions, dating all the way back to Subcon. They cost 6 coins to deploy, and have basic health and ATK power and good defense |} Towers Enemies Soldiers Towers